House of Anubis Season2 fan fic!
by Viancs777
Summary: The term after prom, there's one kid who enrolled in Anubis House her name is Vianca ZENO. ZENO! Can she be Rufus' daughter? Can she harm the other students? Or maybe she isnt a bad girl after all. Just read this story and you will know. Sibuna
1. Chapter 1 House of Shock

Chapter 1;

Nina's POV;

It was the day after prom, I can't believe me and Fabian kissed. Well, who cares? As long as we're together I'm happy. These thoughts were circling on my mind. Just then Amber, my roommate slash bestfriend threw a pillow at me!

"Amber! What was that for?" I asked. I was annoyed that my bestfriend hit me with a pillow with no reason!

"Wakey wakey prom queen! It's a weekend! You have to get ready!" Amber said while jumping up and down.

"Ready for what? We don't have school today! And besides I'm tired!" I threw the pillow back to her.

"Oh you know! Fabian silly! You two are perfect for each other! You have to dress pretty to impress him!" AMber squealed.

"Whatever Amber!" I shouted. There was a complete silence. Then we both laughed for no reason! Well that's what bestfriends are for! You do crazy and stupid stuffs with her.

So Amber and I got ready for breakfast. We went to the dining table and saw everyone there. I sat next to Fabian and Amber sat next to me. Everyone was staring at me and smiling at me.

"Guys stop that, it's creeping me out." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Did you get enough Juliet?" Fabian, the love of my life, asked. I giggled.

"Yes Romeo." I said. Trudy came in with our food. It was spaghetti and meat balls. Last time I checked this was the food we ate when I first got here. Memories.

"Guess what dearies! We'll be having a new student. She'll be rooming with Amber and Nina here." Trudy said excitedly.

"I hope she likes clothes!" Amber said. "Oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Her name is Vianca. Vianca Zeno. Okay now, I want all of you to be in the common room after breakfast." Trudy said and she want back to the kitchen.

All of us were shocked in horror. Including Mick and Mara they know about Sibuna and they're part of it. Is he Rufus' daughter? What is he planning now? He must know that we gave him the fake Elixir! He's back! Oh great what a way to start a new term!


	2. CHAPTER 2 House of Confirmed Daughter

**Chapter 2;**

**Nina's POV;**

After eating we all sat in the common room to talk about the new student.

"Guyssss." Amber said. She was shaking. "Could she be Rufus' daughter?" Alfie hugged her and she eventually calm down.

"Probably. We have to keep an eye on her. Rufus might have sent her here to spy on us!" I shrieked.

"Don't worry Nina. He will never hurt you! As long as youre with me! We have to make sure that she doesnt here any of our Sibuna Meetings." Fabian said. He then pulled me into a hug. I felt safe when I'm with him.

"But the question is, why would Victor accept the new kid to stay here? WHen he knows that he's Rufus' daughter!" Mara asked.

"Well Victor isnt here he's in Egypt. We'll just have to find out" I said. Just then someone knocked on the door. EVeryone gasped and no one dared to open it.

"I'll get it!" Trudy shouted. She went to the front door and came back to the common room with the new kid.

"Sweeties, this is Vianca Zeno. You'll be staying with Amber and Nina, okay dear?" Trudy said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Heya Bitches!" Vianca said then she smirked.

She has dark brown wavy hair, 2 years younger than us. She's wearing black skinny jeans, black sleeveless top, black sneakers, black boyish cap and silver white skull necklace. She's just like Rufus! Wearing all black and stuff! But I wasnt expecting her to be like boyish but she's pretty, I was expecting that she's like ugly, looks like Rufus. But they don't have anything in common well of course except for the oufit.

"Uhm hey, I'm Nina. This is Amber. We'll be your roomates. This is Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia Mara, and Mick" I said. I was really frightened.

"Oh sup." She said while she smirk.

"Are you related to Rufus Zeno?" Amber shouted. "AMBER!" Everyone shouted.

"Uh I think so, he's my dad. How did you know him?" She said with a frown on her face.

"Uhm, it's uhm..." I said.

Hmmmm, what will Nina say uh? CLIFFHANGER! Check the next chapter ;)


	3. CHAPTER 3 House of Oh No

Chapter 3;

Nina's POV;

"Uhm, it's uhm..." I said. "It's uhm, because he came here before as a uhm a substitute teacher!" Jerome said nervously. I gave him a "nice save" look.

"Oh okay, he didnt mention about being a stupid teacher. Anyways, Have to unpack. See ya later." She said while she walked up to her room.

We waited until we heard the door slam then we started talking.

"Ohmygod. He is Rufus' daughter!" Amber skrieked. Everyone told her to be quiet!

"What are we gonna do with her? We can't just drive her away!" Patricia said. I can see that she's really nervous.

"I don't really know. We just have to make sure that she doesnt here any of our meetings and about Sibuna." Fabian said. He always know what to say and what to do. That's why I love him.

"But I'm pretty sure, she'll be spying on us. And tell information about Sibuna." Alfie said. Wow the first time I saw him really serious.

"What if we just let her in Sibuna and everything will be fine!" Jerome said sarcastically.

"JEROME!" Everyone shouted, "Chill, I was only kidding. Geez." He said back.

"The mystery is over right?" Mara asked. "Maybe it is, but Sarah visited me in my dreams last night. She said beware of Rufus because he's much stronger. Much much stronger than before." I said.

"Bu-but how did he get strong?" Patricia asked. "I-i don't know. Sarah just told me that." I said. We were all scared. He might probably kill us now for not giving the elixir. Just then..

"Who's Sarah?" Vianca came out of the kitchen.

OHNO! Did she hear everything? Wait for the next chapter ;;)


	4. CHAPTER 4 House of Eavesdrop

Chapter 4;

Nina's POV;

"Who's Sarah?" Vianca came out of the kitchen. "Uhh-uhhh She's uhm the woman at the museum. Yeah, the woman at the museum," I said nervously she might just heard about Rufus!

"How much did you hear?" Fabian asked. "Uh just heard the name Sarah, then I didnt hear the rest." Vianca explained. "Oh okay." I said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. See ya later." She said, then she went upstairs.

"That was a close one!" Alfie said.

"Yeah, but we have to be really careful now." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After me and the others talked, everyone went to their respective rooms. Just then when me and Amber were about to enter our room we heard Vianca inside talking to someone on the phone.

"Let's eavesdrop! Maybe she's talking to Rufus!" Amber said, I nodded and we eavesdropped.

"What do you want?" Vianca said. The one talking at the other line said something but we didnt hear it because it was too mushy.

"I told you to stop talking to me! I hate you!" Vianca shouted. The one at the other line talked again.

"I don't care about you crap! You're a bitch! Get away from me you son of a b*tch!" She shouted. And that was the end of conversation. Then we entered the room she was startled when she saw us.

"Hey, who was that you're talking to?" I asked. "Why do you care?" She shouted at me. "We're just concerned about you! Because you were shouting over the phone! Amber shouted back.

"That was uhm, my uhm, my uncle! Yes my uncle!" She said. I know she was lying. "I'm gonna go for a walk outside. Bye." She quickly exits the room and we heard the front door slam.

"I think he was talking to Rufus? Or maybe it's really just her uncle?" Amber said. "I think we should call a sibuna meeting, later after supper?"I asked, she nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the time before supper I hanged out with Amber and Fabian. Time flies so fast, before I knew it was supper already. Everyone was there including Vianca. So I just texted them.

We were talking during dinner and Vianca was quiet so we decided to interview her.

"Uh, Vianca. Who do you live with before you came here?" I asked shyly. By this time everyone was quiet and listening.

"Why do you care huh?" She said annoyed. "Oh just curious." I said back.

"I live with my father. Before. But I moved to my uncle. Happy now?" She said then she rolled her eyes. We continued eating.

After dinner, Vianca went for a walk outside while all of us were at our room talking.

"So why did you call a meeting Nina?" Fabian asked. Everyone was looking at me.

Ooo, what's the meeting about? Wait for the next chapter ;;)


	5. CHAPTER 5 House of Lie or Truth?

**Chapter 5;**

**Nina's POV;**

"So why did you call a meeting Nina?" Fabian asked. Everyone was looking at me.

"It's because me and Amber heard Vianca talking to someone on the phone. She was shouting at the person on the other line." I said.

"Then we confronted her, she said that it was his uncle. But we know that she's lying. It's really obvious. Maybe it was Rufus." AMber said and everyone gasped.

"I know Rufus is planning something." Jerome said. "How do you know mate?" Mick asked curiously. "Well duh I worked for him BEFORE!" Jerome said stressing the word "before".

"Maybe we should get help from Victor?" Mara asked. "NO!" Everyone shouted.

"I think that's not the best idea, remember about tipping the scales of life?" Fabian said. We all agreed. We really don't know what to do right now.

"Ooo! Ooo! What if we get bodyguards!" Amber shouted. "It would be fun if we have bodyguards!" She smiled.

"Dumb blonde, Victor won't allow it!" Jerome shouted. Amber rolled her eyes.

"WHat do we do now?" Alfie asked. "Uhh I'm hungry! I'm gonna get food!" Mick said. Then when he opened the door he saw Vianca there standing. All of us gasped!

"What are you doing there?" Patricia shouted. "It's my room too you know bitch!" Vianca shouted back.

"How much did you hear?" Fabian asked. Vianca was smirking she walked into the room and sat on the bed. She was singing something to tease us.

"Well, I heard probably all of it. You need some help right?" She asked. I think this is not gonna be a good idea. She's working for Rufus! All of us just nodded.

"I can help you. I know my dad." She was serious. Everyone was confused. It was silent for 2 mins nobody dared to speak.

"You're working for Rufus! We know! This is part of his stupid plan! To spy on us! And you to give information about us to him!" Patricia shouted. Jerome calm her down. Vianca was just laughing.

"WHy are you laughing?" Jerome asked. He was so annoyed.

"You know guys, You have to know a lot more about me. " She smirked. "I don't work for my dad stupid!" Everyone of us was not believing her.

"Yeah right! Do you have proof?" Alfie shouted. Everyone was staring at her seriously. As if we're just gonna attack her or something.

"Uh no. You know, I hate my dad. He's a bitch." She said and smirked. Everyone was still confused.

"We don't believe you! This is part of Rufus' plan! To tell us that you're not working for you! To include you in Sibuna!" Jerome shouted. He was really really angry.

"Fine, it's up to you if you believe me or not." She stood up and head for the door but before she left she said something. "By the way Nina and AMber, the one you heard me talking to he isnt my uncle. It was my dad." She said. Then she left the room. We all gasped.

**Was she telling the truth or not? ;;) x**


	6. CHAPTER 6 House of Confusion

**Chapter 6;**

**Vianca's POV;**

I came to this boarding school to get away from my dad! He just sucks! He's ruining my life!

Well at first he said that I should enroll in this school to spy on Nina, the chosen one and the other students. I just agreed to him, to get away from him! But I'm not actually gonna spy on them.

I'm not that kind of person. Well I may be a bitch, but I'm not fake. Even if they're mean to me, I'll still not give information to my dad.

Everytime I go outside for a walk, my dad would just probably stalk me. And when were alone he's gonna talk to me. I just shouted at him to get away from me. But still he doesnt stop.

I overheard them a while ago talking about my dad, I confronted them. I said that I was not working for my dad and I hate him. But they don't believe me. Then don't who cares. They will be the ones in trouble not me. I'm just trying to help, but they don't want then don't. It's not my loss anyway.

So I just helped Trudy with the chores until everyone was done with their stupid meeting.

**Nina's POV;**

Vianca goes out of the room. We were all confused if she was really telling the truth or not. I don't know! I don't know! All of us were starting to freak out.

"What if she's telling the truth?" Mara asked.

"She's not! Can't you see? This is part of Rufus' evil plan!" Patricia shouted.

"Why can't we just confront her?" Amber shouted. Everyone stared at her. It was probably one of her genious moments this time.

"AMber, you have a point." Fabian said slowly. Everyone nodded. Why didnt I think of that? Urgh whatever.

"Yeah! I know! I can be smart sometimes!" Amber said. We all rolled our eyes and laughed.

"When are we gonna confront her?" Mick asked. "Tomorrow after breakfast." Fabian said.

"We should go to bed now. It's getting late. Good thing Victor's in Egypt." Mara said. Everyone nodded and went out of our room except Fabian.

"NIght Nina." He leaned, and he kissed me. I felt his soft, sweet lips in mine. I don't want to end this kiss, but we have to. So we pulled back. I said night and he went out of the room. Amber sqealed after Fabian left.

**Oh, oh what will happen? Chapter 7 coming sooon! ;;) x**


	7. CHAPTER 7 House of Mysterious Phone Call

**Chapter 7;**

**Nina's POV;**

"OMG Nina! You two are perfect for each other!" SHe said while jumping up and down. Just then Vianca went inside the room she didnt say a word and lay down on her bed. Amber gave me the _"what's her problem"_ look, I just giggled and both of us went to bed.

Midnight, me and AMber couldnt sleep we just lay down there and pretended to sleep just then Vianca's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello? WHo's this?" She asked. We can't hear what the person from the other line was saying but it was a man. Maybe it was Rufus!

"Thanks for waking me up you stupid moron!" She shouted but not that loud. The man spoke again.

"I told you no! You know why I went to this stupid boarding school? To get away from you! You're creeping me out! You're ruining my life! She said. The man spoke again.

"What the hell! I am not drinking that stupid elixir of yours! I want to live like a normal teen! Not like you!" This time she was already shouting. But only me and AMber can hear this. The man spoke again.

"Urgh! I told you! I am not spying on them! I may be a bitch but I don't do that to people! Urgh!" She shouted. I gasped. The man spoke.

"WHo cares about you? I'll be happier if you die! Now get away from me! If you call me again or stalk me I'll be the one to kill you! Got that?" She shouted. Then she hanged up. She whispered something.

"Stupid dad." She whispered. Me and AMber gasped silently. We were gonna tell this to the others tomorrow, I mean later. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning Amber woke me up. We got dressed and went downstairs. We were the first one there, except for Vianca because she was helping Trudy with the cooking. So me an AMber took a seat on the table.

"Amber, do you think she was telling the truth about not helping her dad?" I asked. Both of us were really confused.

"I-i don't know." She answered back. Just then the others sat on the table, Vianca was still at the kitchen.

"Guys, meeting later after breakfast. No Vianca Yet." I said to them. I saw confused faces on their faces.

"Why? I thought we're gonna confront her after breakfast?" Fabian asked.

"We are after we talk, me and Amber have something to tell you guys first." I said. Everyone nodded. Vianca took a seat and all of us ate. No one talked. Only the sound of Mick's mouth while eating is heard.

After we ate, Vianca went for a walk outside. While the rest of us went into Mine, and AMber's room. Everyone sat on the floor.

"So what do you and AMber have to tell us?" Mick asked. Everyone was staring at us and waiting for an answer.

"At Midnight, me and Amber heard Vianca talk to Rufus, but were 100% sure that it was Rufus." I said. Everyone gasped. EVeryone was shocked and scared.

"Wh-what did she say?" Patricia asked. AMber and I looked at each other worried.

"Rufus was asking her to spy on us." AMber said "I knew it!" Jerome shouted. "I'm not yet done slimeball!" AMber shouted back.

"She declined the offer. She didnt want to spy on us. And she doesnt want to give information to Rufus." I said. EVeryone's eyes grew big.

"And she threatened to kill Rufus if he still stalked and called her." AMber added. This time everyone gasped. Everyone was shocked. I can see in their eyes that they were confused. If we should trust Vianca or not.

Just then the door flew open. Vianca was there.

**OH OH! Busted! What will happen? ;;) x**


	8. CHAPTER 8 House of Hurt and Killing

**Chapter 8;**

**Nina's POV;**

Just then the door flew open. Vianca was there. Her hand was bleeding. She was shocked to see us she quickly hid her hand behind her.

"Uhm-uhm what are you doing here?" She said nervously. Apparantly hiding her hand was no use, all of us has saw her hand.

"Vianca, don't hide your hand. We already saw it." Mara said. Vianca went straight to her bed angry. Got a bandage and wrapped it.

"WHat happened?" I asked. "Why do you care? You won't believe me anyway!" She shouted while wrapping the bandage on her hand.

"We believe you now." Patricia said softly. Vianca looked at us and gave the "what the hell look".

"Really, we heard you uhm talking to your dad last night." Amber said. Her eyes grew big. "YOU DID?" She shouted. Me and AMber just nodded.

"Urgh, whatever. Don't really care anyways." She smirked. "Tell us, what happened to your hand?" Jerome said softly. I can see guilt in his eyes for accusing Vianca.

"Fine, I was walking...

_*flashback*_

**Vianca's POV;**

_I was walking infront of the house. I felt someone was stalking me. I turned my back I saw my dad, Rufus. The guy who ruins my life! He came closer to me, and I went back. Then he grabbed me._

_"Daughter listen, I love you! This is what is best for you! Just give me little information about those students and be in their little secret club!" He said. He struggled to let him go of my hands._

_"I said no! I told you I'm not gonna help you get that stupid elixir thing! You ruined my life! I was happy when mom was here! But now, without her I feel like I'm in hell! I shouted._

_"Who cares! I need the information on where they're hiding the cup and the elixir! And help me get the chosen one! Please!" He begged me. But I showed no pity on him. I punched him right straight in the face. He held a knife and accidentally stabbed it in my hand._

_I saw my hand bleeding. I was about to kill him when he let go of the knife. His hands were shaking and he run away. I ran straight back to the house. Good thing Trudy didnt saw me. And I entered my room._

_*end of flashback*_

"WOAHH!" EVeryone said after I told them what happened. "Well, I don't really care if you believe me or not." I said.

"No no, we believe you know." Nina said. "And I'm sorry for accussing you" Patricia said. "Yeah, me too." Jerome followed.

"Whatever." I said. "How did you actually hate him? ANd what happened to your mom?" Fabian asked me. Oh no, not this question. But I have to answer it, it's the only way for them to believe me and not let my stupid dad hurt them.

"Uhm, she died..." I said sadly. I saw pity on everyone's eyes. I don't like them to pity me! "I'm sorry." Nina said. "WHatever!" I shouted.

"She died because dad, I mean Rufus killed her!" I shouted. Everyone was shocked.

**Woah oh. Tsktsk. Rufus killed her Mom! Mean ;;)x**


	9. CHAPTER 9 House of Past Stories

**Chapter 9;**

**Nina's POV**

When Vianca told us that Rufus, was the one who killed her mom all of us gasped in shocked. And now, we were more scared.

"How did he kill your mom?" Amber asked. EVeryone stared at Vianca. We saw a tear dropped from her eye and she quickly wiped it. And she looked at us. "You really want to know the story? From my mom being killed until I got here?" She asked softly. EVeryone nodded slowly.

"When I was a kid my mom and dad were always fighting non-stop. When I was 8 my mom decided to leave my dad with me. When we were at the door, dad saw us and he grabbed my mom eventually. They were fighting and shouting. I was at the corner sitting down I was really scared. Just then I heard a bang from a gun. Before I knew it, my mom was dead on the floor..." She explained to us.

She was already crying. Amber, Mara, Patricia and me too are crying. The boys were also really sad but they were not crying they were just comforting us.

"And then what happened?" Mara asked.

"Then I ran to my mom, I was crying. Dad grabbed me, he put me in his van and we drove away to another house. There we started over. I havent forgave him after that, but still he was my dad." Vianca told us. She took a deep breath and started again.

"Just then 1 year before I went here, he told me stuffs about the Cup of Ankh, Stupid Elixir of Life, Victor's dumb society, thingy eternal life and everything there is to know! I hated those stuffs. Then after he told me about those stuff, He got really obsessed with it and won't stop talking about it. That's when I became a bitch." She smirked. She wasnt sad anymore. Then she continued.

"Ohyeah before that he made me took martial arts. Urgh. So not my thing!" She said and we all laughed a little. "Then?" Alfie asked.

"Oh yeah, then months before I was here, he enrolled me here. He told me to spy on you guys especially the chosen one, which is you Nina." She looked at me.

"He showed me pictures of you guys, he told me everything about you. He told me to give him information and I agreed to him." Vianca said.

"WHAT?" EVeryone shouted. Vianca laughed.

"I'm not yet done you fools! I agreed with him, but I'm so not gonna do it! What am I his dog? Creep." Vianca said and we all laughed.

"Then why did you agree with him?" Patricia asked.

"Well, I thought to myself if I agree to him, I'll be sent here I can get away from him and I'll not see his stupid ugly wrinkled face!" Vianca said and everyone burst out laughing especially Jerome and ALfie.

"Tell your dad to use moisturizer!" AMber said. All of us laughed hard

"True! True!" Jerome and Alfie shouted while they're laughing.

"But he won't stop bugging me. He's always spying on me. ANd calling me everytime." Vianca said seriously. Everyone stared at her. Just then she her phone rang.

**Who is the mysterious caller? Hmmm, Chapter 10 you'll know! ;;) x**


	10. CHAPTER 10 House of Information

**Chapter 10;**

**NIna's POV;**

Just then she her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Fabian asked? "oh shit. It's my dad." Vianca said. She answered the call and put it on loudspeaker so everyone can hear what they're talking about.

"I told you not to call me!" Vianca shouted.

"Just give me the information about them and I'll leave you alone! Promise!" Rufus said.

"You promise to leave me alone?" Vianca smirked. We were all shocked. We thought she was on our side! When Patricia was about to kill her, Jerome stopped her and whispered to her to calm down and listen first.

"Yes, I will." Rufus said.

"Promise too that you won't touch any of my housemates especially the chosen one." Vianca said. We all calmed down she then winked at us. We knew that she was not gonna betray us. We trust her.

"WHAT? Now you care for them?" Rufus shouted.

"Do you want the information or not?" Vianca shouted. We all calm down.

"Fine.. tell me!" Rufus said.

"Okay here it is let's start with Mick." She said then she looked at Mick. Mick was confused and nervous on what she'll say.

"Tell me now!" Rufus shouted. He was really impatient.

"Be patient! He has blonde hair. He's fat. He eats a lot. He eats like a pig. And he snores like one too." Vianca said. All of us were trying not to laugh so Rufus can't hear it.

"Then Mara." She looked at Mara. "She has black curly hair. She's really smart. She's with Mick. SHe's the brains in the house well besides Fabian. She's the serious one." Vianca said. Mara smiled at her.

"Then Alfie, the prankster. He's with Amber. He likes to pull pranks with Jerome. He believes in aliens even though he looks like one!" Vianca said. EVeryone laughed silently. EVeryone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Then Patricia. She's goth. SHe's with Jerome. I was mean to her. Uhh she's the tough on here." She said and smirked at Patricia.

"Then Jerome, the other prankster. He's with Patricia. He has blonde hair. He's high tempered. But he's fun to be with." She smiled at Jerome.

"Then Amber, the blonde one. She's my roommate. She's dumb. But can sometimes be smart." She smiled at Amber who was so proud about her being smart.

"Then here goes Fabian, he's with Nina. All I can say is he is such a chicken! Well, besides that he's really smart and the one who knows what to do and blablabla." She said. EVeryone laughed at Fabian. I saw his cheeks it was red as a tomatoe.

"Then Nina, the chosen one." SHe looked at me. EVeryone looked at me. All of them are worried. EVen me, on what will Vianca say.

"She has dirty blonder hair, she's with Fabian. She's really sweet and kind. That's all!" She said.

**What a nice kid for not betraying her friends. Awww ;;) x**


	11. CHAPTER 11 House of Joy

**Chapter 11;**

**Nina's POV;**

"You stupid kid! I told you to tell me information about them!" Rufus shouted I know he was already mad.

"I told you information about them! Look who's stupid now?" Vianca shouted. All of us laughed. Man, she is disrespectful, mean, naughty and roudy. But despite all of those she's really trustworthy, kind and NOT evil.

"Urgh! Still spy on them! Make them tell you where the cup is! and the elixir!" Rufus said.

"And what do I get when I do that?" Vianca said. Everyone was now worried if she will betray us.

"I will share the elixir with you! And we will both be immortal!" Rufus said with his evil laugh.

"Ew! I don't wanna be immortal you freak! Immortal my ass! Get a life dude!" Vianca shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Ugh! You have no use! Fine then don't! I don't care about you anymore! Besides I have a new partner!" Rufus shouted.

"Who might that be? Is it a miracle that someone can stand your ugly face!" Vianca shouted back. EVeryone laughed. I can't believe that she's this mean.

"Ha, ha very funny! My new partner is their ex-housemate. Joy! Bwahahaha! Bye daughter! You'll be mine someday!" Rufus said and he hanged up.

Everyone gasped at what Rufus said! Joy! He was his partner! It means she's coming back to the house!

"Who the hell is Joy?" Vianca asked. "OHH! Now I remember! She was the one who was kidnapped by Victor's stupid society. And they thought that Joy was the chosen one!

"Oh no, this isnt going to be good." Jerome said. He was really worried this time.

"I can't believe Joy! He works for Rufus now! How can she do that! I thought we were bestfriends!" Patricia shouted.

"We need a plan." Fabian said. And everyone looked at him like he was nuts or whatever. "WHat plan Rutter huh?" Jerome said.

"I have a plan!" Amber squealed. "Oh no not her!" Jerome said. Amber pushed him a little and everyone laughed.

"SO what's the plan Amber?" I asked.

"Nobody tells Joy that we know that she's with Rufus now." Amber said. "Then?" Fabian asked.

"Then we'll have sibuna meetings. We'll not mention where you hid the cup Nina. And we'll tell her the mystery is over. And Rufus thinks that he's immortal." Amber explained.

"And ohyeah! We have to pull pranks on her to piss her off!" Amber added. Alfie and Jerome high-fived each other.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genious Amber!" I said.

"I've been told." AMber said. Everyone laughed

Just then the someone knocked on the front door.

**Oh, oh. Who might that be? Check the next chapter yall! ;;) x**


	12. CHAPTER 12 House of Joy Part 2

**Chapter 12;**

**Nina's POV;**

Just then the someone knocked on the front door.

"Oh oh, I think that's Joy." Mara said. "One way to be sure. Let's check." Fabian said. All of us went downstairs and saw JOY!

"Patricia! I missed you so much!" Joy shouted and she hugged Patricia. But Patricia didnt hug her she just rolled her eyes.

"I missed you too." Patricia said lamely. Alfie and Jerome laughed as usual.

"Patricia are you sick or what? Why are you like that?" Joy asked.

"Maybe I am sick. SIck of you!" Patricia shouted. Everyone laughed. I gave a look at Patricia telling her that to act normal.

"Kidding!" Patricia said. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey Fabes!" Joy said. She hugged Fabian but he didnt hug her back. She doesnt want to let go of him.

"Ehem." I said. "Joy! Get off me!" Fabian shouted and he shoved her.

"Oh is this the american that stole you from me Fabes?" Joy shouted.

"No, she's the one who's making me happy. And joy we were never an item okay? I'm with Nina! Deal with it!" Fabian shouted. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh oh, busted!" Alfie and Jerome shouted as usual.

"That stupid american! You'll be back with me someday Fabes! And Nina, be ready!" Joy said and she stormed back to her room. SHe's gonna be rooming with Patricia and Mara.

"Oh she'll be ready." Vianca said. All of us laughed. We went to the common room and talked about Joy and the plan.

"Alfie , Jerome, have you thought of the pranks yet?" Amber asked,

"Not yet, all the good pranks have been done!" Alfie said. All of us were thinking of plans on how prank Joy. And get her leave the house and stay away from us. Just then Vianca came up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" Vianca shouted. Everyone looked at her giving her the _"what"_ look. Vianca told the plan and explain it. It involves all of us. All of us smirked and showed our evil smiles.

"Great idea! Why didnt we thought of that Alfie?" Jerome said. They high fived Vianca.

"Wait, what if Mr. Sweet gets mad? And Joy blames us for doing that to her?" Fabian asked. Everyone nodded.

**OH OH OH! Check the next chapter guys! ;;) x**


	13. CHAPTER 13 House of Bullying

**Chapter 13;**

**Nina's POV;**

"Then blame me. I was the one who made the prank." Vianca said. Everyone looked at her giving the "are you nuts" look.

"But you'll get in trouble. We're all in this together mate." Mick said. Woah, the first time he said that.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it. Besides I won't get in trouble, I have something that can blackmail Mr. Sweet and the the teachers." SHe said. SHe showed her evil smile.

"And what may that be?" Patricia asked. "Pshhh, Let's just keep it a secret!" She said. Everyone laughed and we just talked and talked. Until Trudy called us for supper.

We went to the dining room. I saw Joy seating on my seat.

"Uh Joy, that's my seat." I said sweetly. She just looked at me. She smiled at me evily. "Please get out of my seat Joy."

"Do you have your name on it?" She shouted. Before I knew it she poured water on me. Just like what Patricia did to me on the first day I was here at the house. Everyone stood up and went to me. Fabian dryed me up.

"Joy! You're nuts! What was that for?" Fabian shouted angrily.

"It's for the stupid american! She stole you from me Fabian!" She shouted back.

"She didnt steal me from you! We werent an item I told you!" Fabian shouted back.

"Hey Joy." Vianca said. She went near her. And faced her. "What do you want bitch?" Joy said.

"Want a blackeye?" Vianca said she smirked. She held up her fist preparing to punch her. Joy didnt say anything and she stormed out of the room and she went upstairs. When we heard the door slam we laughed.

"Ooo, poor Joy scared of a little kid." Jerome shouted. Everyone laughed. And we ate supper. We went to the common room and talk and talk until lights out.

The next day Amber woke me and Vianca up with her annoying baby voice. Uh, I want to sleep more! But I can't! I'll be late for class. We got up and got ready for school. We went to the dining room everyone was there except for Joy who was still upstairs getting ready. 

**I'm sorry if it's full of Nina's POV. Don't worry for the other chapters everyone has their own POV! ;;) x**


	14. CHAPTER 14 House of Pranks

**Chapter 14;**

**Nina's POV;**

"Jerome, Alfie ready for the prank?" AMber asked. Jerome and Alfie nodded and showed der devious smiles.

"Patricia, be ready with the underwear make sure the super sticky glue is on it." AMber said. Patricia nodded.

Well our plan is to humiliate Joy. Once she sits down the chair her underwear will stick on her skirt. She'll not notice it, Jerome and Alfie will tell to the other students about Joy's underwear and everybody will laugh at her. Great plan uh?

Just then Joy came downstairs. Jerome signaled Patricia. When Joy was about to sit down Patricia put the underwear with super sticky glue on it, then Joy sat on it. Everyone laughed a little. Joy was confused on why we were laughing.

"WHat are you laughing at you idiots?" Joy shouted. EVeryone stared at her. There was complete silence, then we laughed again.

"Oh Joy to the world!" Jerome shouted. "ALfie let's go! We still have work to do!" Jerome winked at us it was the signal that they're gonna tell about Joy's underwear. Then they left for school.

We left 5 minutes later with the others. As we got near the school everyone was looking at Joy and laughing at her, including us. Joy got really angry.

"WHat are you laughing at?" She shouted. Everyone was still laughing and a guy shouted.

"Look at your ass you dumbo!" the guy said. She looked at her back and saw the underwear at her back. She looked at us.

"You did this!" SHe shouted.

"Well, It's revenge Joy!" Alfie shouted. They came out of nowhere. Everyone was still laughing at her.

"I thought you were my friends! I'm telling you to Mr. Sweet!" She shouted. She ran to the school. Everyone was still laughing and we high-fived each other.

"That was the best prank ever!" Alfie said.

"Too bad Joy. Ha ha." Jerome said. All of us walked to school together and went to our first class. We werent suprised that Joy wasnt there.

Our first class ended, we went to the drama studio. We saw Joy there sitting alone. She was smiling at us. Not just the normal smile but the evil smile! Oh no, this can't be good. Just then Mr. Sweet entered the drama studio.

"Ms. Martin, Mr. Rutter, Ms. MIllington, Ms. Zeno, Ms. Williamson, Mr. Lewis, Mr. Clarke, Ms. Jaffrey, and Mr. Campbell. Go to my office now!" Mr. Sweet said.

**OH OH! BUSTED! PRESS NEXT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ;;) x **


	15. CHAPTER 15 House of Trouble and Blackmai

We followed him to his office. EVeryone was worried well except for Vianca because she has a plan. We entered the office and we just stood there.

"9 of you! Why did you do that to Joy?" Mr. Sweet asked. Everyone of us started talking and explaining what happened. It was so noisy that Mr. Sweet can't understand us!

"Quiet!" Mr. Sweet shouted. Everyone of us was quiet. We stared at him. "Now, tell me what happened. Mr. Rutter you speak first."

"Okay, so we were having fun. Then Joy just came and he said bad stuffs to Nina." Fabian said.

"Then on supper, she just poured water on Nina. SO we decided to play a prank on her!" Patricia said.

"That's bad! All of you are on dorm arrest! And 1 week detention!" Mr. Sweet said.

"Mr. Sweet! Don't blame them it was my idea. Because Joy was being a stupid freak!" Vianca shouted.

"NO! My decision is final!" Mr. Sweet shouted.

"Take it back or else. You don't want me to let my father kill you don't you?" Vianca said. She smiled at Mr. Sweet deviously. Mr. Sweet was worried this time.

"Okay fine! No more detention! Just don't do it again!" Mr. Sweet shouted.

"Wait, mr. Sweet there's something that you need to know." I said. Mr. Sweet was confused. "Vianca, you tell him." Vianca nodded.

"As you can see Mr. Sweet, I hate my dad. He just sucks. He's ruining my life. He sent me here to spy on them to know about the cup of ankh, the stupid elixir and stuff." Vianca explained.

"Oh no! You shouldnt be here! I am going to expell you!" Mr. Sweet shouted.

"No wait Mr. Sweet! Let her finish!" I said. Mr. Sweet nodded.

"But I won't obey my stupid father. Because he's stupid. I won't tell him information about the cup and the elixir. As you can see I'm on your side. I want to help. I know my father. He got really strong." Vianca said.

"How did he become strong child?" Mr. Sweet asked. "Wait I will call Mrs. Andrews and Mr. WInkler wait just a second."

After 5 minutes Mr. Winkler and Mrs. Andrews went inside the office.

"Eric, why are we here? With the children?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Rufus' daughter, Vianca, is here to help us. She's on our side." Mr. Sweet said. Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Winkler was shocked.

"Are you sure about that Eric?" Mrs. Andrews asked. Mr. Sweet nodded and let Vianca continue.

"My stupid dad got stronger, you know why? He also learned Martial Arts with me." Vianca said. We were all shocked and worried.

"Wait Rufus is 95 years old! It means your around 30 years oldor maybe older?" Mr. Andrews shouted. We were all shocked. 

**OH NO! VIANCA'S OLD? LET'S SEE! CLIFFHANGER! ;;) x**


End file.
